


Right Here Right Now

by baekeries



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Gyms, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekeries/pseuds/baekeries
Summary: Baekhyun hates exercising. So when his friend signs him up for a gym session under the pretense of going to the club, he nearly leaves, until he sees someone worth sticking around for—Park Chanyeol, a trainer at Club Exodus.





	Right Here Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by DPR Live. I started this right before the recent IG video cy posted with bh in it and they were lifting weights… it’s a sign lol. anyway hope u enjoy my smutty writing skills (or lack thereof) / [aff](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1359081)
> 
> p.s. if you’re particular about who tops or bottoms, this fic is not for you

Baekhyun doesn’t even think twice about agreeing when Minseok asks to meet after work to go to a club. He briefly remembers that Minseok isn’t a fan of clubbing, but he assumes Minseok is doing this for him, since his birthday is right around the corner. Minseok has mentioned the club before—Club Exodus?—and Baekhyun thinks the name is a little corny, but he’s excited because he hasn’t been there before. In fact, he’s never even heard of such a club.

When he gets off from work, he hails a cab and rushes home to take a quick shower and change out of his work clothes. Minseok gets off work a little later than he does, so he has time to look his best. It’s been a pretty long while since he’s gotten laid, anyway—he’s more than ready to mingle.

Towel wrapped around his damp hair after the shower, he picks out a pair of black, tight-fitting leather jeans and one of his favourite low-cut button ups. He folds the sleeves up to his elbows, and pulls at the shoulders to reveal a little chest, smirking at his reflection when he looks into the mirror.

“A little makeup wouldn’t hurt,” he mumbles to himself, donning red eyeshadow and smoking it out, with eyeliner to make his eyes pop. He applies a little lip gloss and smacks his lips together, satisfied with the outcome. And then he checks his phone and curses, grabbing his essentials as he hastily leaves the house.

 **Minseok  
** Where are you?

 **You  
** almost there

 **Minseok  
** Sure you are.

“So much money wasted and I haven’t even started clubbing,” Baekhyun grumbles, hailing another cab to get to Minseok. _Give me 10,_ Baekhyun sends to Minseok, and Minseok leaves him on read.

“So this is why you took so long,” Minseok says when they meet, stifling a laugh. He hasn’t changed out of his work clothes, but he’s carrying a shoe bag along with his work bag and Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at that. He starts walking and Baekhyun follows his lead, grinning at him.

“Gotta look my best if I wanna get laid,” Baekhyun replies, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “What’s this club, anyway? And why are you still in your work clothes? What’s with that shoe bag?”

“Geez, so many questions,” Minseok mutters. Baekhyun looks to him for an answer, but the man looks uncomfortable, his eyebrows slightly knitted.

“Dude, you okay?” Baekhyun taps his finger lightly on his shoulder, and Minseok nearly jumps. “Um, it’s nothing. Come on, it’s just down the block.”

“I’ve never heard of it,” Baekhyun says. “How did you hear of this club?”

“I frequent it,” Minseok says simply, and Baekhyun gapes at him in shock. “You never told me!”

Minseok stops in front of a building and Baekhyun does the same, still looking at Minseok. But the man doesn’t look back at him or say a word, and Baekhyun finally looks in front of him to see where they’re at. _Club Exodus,_ the sign says, _Mixed martial arts._ Baekhyun nearly faints.

“No way I’m going in there,” Baekhyun announces, crossing his arms as he glares at Minseok. “I can’t believe you made me think we were going clubbing. Like, actual _clubbing_. I’m not dressed for a gym!”

“Well to be fair, I never mentioned what club it was. I just said we should go to Club Exodus tonight, and you agreed without asking for any more information,” Minseok points out, pouting. Baekhyun opens his mouth to retort, but he can’t think of anything to say. Minseok is kind of right, anyway. He stares at the building in front of him instead.

It’s elegant—the walls and doors are clear, the colours clean and minimalistic—Baekhyun would never have expected it to be a gym. He thinks they must look stupid, two idiots standing in front of a gym in non-gym attires. The receptionist is staring at them through the glass and Baekhyun glares at the woman.

“I’m still not going in there,” Baekhyun drawls as he backs away, and Minseok grabs onto his hands, pleading. “Come on, just go in with me, okay? I’ll just tell them you’re only observing. I may or may not have signed up on your behalf…” Baekhyun squints at him suspiciously.

“You know how much I hate exercising. You don’t ever ask me to exercise with you, not since I made it clear I don’t want to,” Baekhyun notes, thinking. Minseok is blushing as he looks down at the ground and Baekhyun snaps his fingers when he realises what this is. “You like someone from this club.”

Minseok nods once, his cheeks getting redder by the second, and Baekhyun chuckles. “Why would you need me with you anyway?”

“For moral support, duh. And also since you hate ‘boring gym workouts’, I thought _maybe_ boxing would be a fun way for you to exercise,” Minseok explains. Baekhyun is silent for a while, and then Minseok adds, “who knows, you might find someone there.”

Baekhyun snorts, pushing the glass door open. It’s not often that Minseok takes an interest in someone, and it’s not often that Minseok asks for favours, either. So he decides to humour him this once. Besides, he might really find someone he likes there, because isn’t the gym normally home to fit, attractive people?

The receptionist looks at him weirdly, and Baekhyun inwardly sighs. He _really_ should’ve asked more about the club. “Thanks for not telling me earlier,” he hisses at Minseok, who chuckles quietly. Minseok tells him to wait by the entrance as he talks to receptionist, and Baekhyun strains his ear to hear what they’re talking about. He hears the word ‘friend’ and ‘trial’ but doesn’t catch anything else. He gives up on eavesdropping, opting to look around the place instead, but he can’t really see anything from this narrow entrance.

Minseok calls for him and he looks up, the man motioning for him to come over. He taps his card onto a scanner and it beeps once, the gates opening. “Come on in,” Minseok tells him, leading him across the room and up the stairwell. Baekhyun trails slowly behind him. The first level is filled with equipment—punching bags, squat racks, machines and benches, and most importantly, a boxing ring right smack in the center of it all.

There are quite a lot of people in the gym—much more than Baekhyun would expect—but he supposes there _are_ a lot of people who, unlike him, love keeping fit. He tries not to stare at others even though a lot of them are looking at him—probably because of his outfit, but his gaze lands on one particular person.

There are two men in the ring sparring each other, both pretty tall and lean and very much shirtless. Baekhyun sees that he isn’t the only one watching as there are many others surrounding the ring, and he stops at the foot of the stairwell to study the redhead in the ring. Baekhyun can’t see much with the man’s back towards him, but he can see that the guy has really nice lats and biceps and he briefly wonders what it’s like to touch them.

And then the two men circle each other and Baekhyun sees his face, and it leaves him breathless. The man is _stunning._ Even with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Baekhyun thinks the man is absolutely gorgeous. Perfect nose, perfect mouth, perfect _chin,_ even—Baekhyun just doesn’t believe he’s found his Adonis in this stupid gym he didn’t even want to come to in the first place.

“Why the hell are you still standing here?” Minseok’s voice rings out, and Baekhyun snaps out of it, looking up at him. He jogs up the stairs and smiles at Minseok, saying sorry for getting distracted and follows closely behind.

“So I actually signed you up for a trial lesson,” Minseok admits, glancing at Baekhyun to gauge his reaction, but the latter seems unbothered. “And I brought clothes for you, too.” He lifts his bulging work bag up and Baekhyun finally understands why the hell it’s so fat.

“I can’t exercise like this with such makeup on,” he retorts, playfully rolling his eyes. “But I’ll change into the clothes anyway just to make you happy.”

“It’s not that bad. You only have your eyes done, anyway,” Minseok says, “just exercise with me.”

“So where’s your eye candy?” Baekhyun asks softly once they’re on the second level. Minseok nudges him and Baekhyun looks at him, eyes travelling to where Minseok is looking at.

“He’s taking classes here too,” Minseok mumbles, staring at the man. The guy is cute, Baekhyun thinks. Tanned, full pouty lips, slender but firm build. But cute isn’t enough for Minseok to show interest in anyone. There’s something else his best friend hasn’t told him about.

“You’ve talked to him?” Baekhyun asks, following Minseok to the bathroom. They walk past the man and Minseok smiles coyly at him, and gets a blinding smile in return. Baekhyun stares at Minseok with his mouth agape. “Unbelievable. _The_ Kim Minseok is _whipped_.”

“So what did he do to make you fall to your knees?” Baekhyun asks when they enter the bathroom. Minseok laughs as he closes the door to his cubicle and shouts, “I just think he’s really cute. He volunteers at the shelter.”

And Baekhyun has his answer. Minseok has always had a soft spot for people who are good with animals. He spends half of his time at one of the animal shelters nearby, and Baekhyun has jokingly asked him multiple times if he would just quit his job and volunteer, for life, at the shelter. To which Minseok said yes, if he isn’t strapped on cash like every other 23 year old probably is.

“Did you follow him here, or…?”

“Oh god no, I was already planning to sign up here and I saw him,” Minseok answers. “God’s plan.”

Baekhyun hums in reply, and Minseok calls for him. “Here,” he says, and Baekhyun cocks his head to the side. “Your clothes.” A shirt and pants are being thrown over the top, and Baekhyun quickly catches them, sighing.

“I’m doing this for you, I hope you know that,” Baekhyun says loudly, entering the cubicle beside Minseok’s. “I don’t even have to exercise! Look at me!”

“You look good, but you’re not fit, Baek,” Minseok replies. “You can’t even climb the stairs to my apartment without panting like a dog. My apartment is on the third floor!”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and quickly takes off his clothes, changing into the loose t-shirt and shorts Minseok brought for him. And when he walks out of the cubicle, patting his shirt down, Minseok is already outside laughing at him. “You look so cute,” he coos as he pinches Baekhyun’s cheeks. Baekhyun swats his hands away, grumbling.

“Let’s go for the damn lesson already.”

Baekhyun was expecting a classroom of sorts for their lesson. He didn’t expect it to be in the open area of the second floor, where everyone could see them. It’s the exact same layout as the ground floor, the only difference being the type of equipment and the lack of a boxing ring. He meekly trails behind Minseok, a little embarrassed and shy because of his makeup, and he seriously regrets trusting Minseok on this.

“So is this your first lesson?” Baekhyun asks as they sit on the ground, waiting for the instructor to arrive. There’s a few others sitting around them and stretching, and when Baekhyun sees Minseok doing the same, he pulls his knees to his chest.

Minseok thinks about it before answering. “It’s my third. I made like, one friend.”

“Are they here?” Baekhyun looks around even though he doesn’t know how the new friend looks like. Minseok looks up as well, eyes searching for a familiar face. “Oh, yeah. There he is.” He waves to a man walking towards them, and the man’s eyes light up as he jogs towards them.

“Hey! I missed you!” The man says, grinning. Baekhyun can’t help but notice the man kinda looks like a cat with those curled up lips and that eye smile. He’s handsome. Minseok greets him and introduces them to each other, “this is Baekhyun, a friend. This is the new friend I mentioned, Jongdae.”

“Hi,” Baekhyun says, and Jongdae enthusiastically says hello back.

“Do you need makeup remover? I have wipes in my bag,” Jongdae tells him, and Baekhyun’s mouth parts in surprise. “You do?”

“Yeah, I have to wipe my makeup off before coming for lessons,” Jongdae replies, standing up. He jogs back to where his bag is and comes back with wipes in hand, and Baekhyun gratefully takes the pack from him, beaming at him. “Thank you. I’ll be right back,” Baekhyun tells them.

As he wipes the makeup off, he takes a deep breath and tells himself it’s gonna be okay because no one is gonna judge him. His face is bare and he feels exposed—even at work, he has a bit of eyeliner and concealer on. But he doesn’t think he’s ugly; just probably a lot better looking with makeup on.

It takes a lot of willpower for him to not just walk out of the gym.

“Fitness buffs don’t judge others,” Baekhyun reassures himself, gulping. His throat feels dry for some reason, and he’s feeling a little nauseous. “No one’s gonna laugh at you for being out of shape. No one’s gonna think you look ugly. Everyone is just here to keep fit.”

It’s not like he’s extremely shy or anything—maybe just a little at first—he just feels a little uncomfortable with so many well-built people around him when he doesn’t keep fit himself. It annoys him because he’s constantly reminded of the bum he is. And he really liked his makeup today.

When he turns around, his face is met with someone’s chest. Someone’s very firm, toned and kinda damp chest. Embarrassed and little disgusted by the sweat, he hastily takes a step back and clears his throat, all while looking down at the ground.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, pushing past the person to exit. He hears the person say _it’s okay_ and Baekhyun has half the mind to backtrack and take a good look at the person’s face because _hot damn that voice_ , but he decides against it and quickly goes to find Minseok and Jongdae.

The class has already started and Baekhyun looks around for Minseok, who sends him an apologetic look. Everyone is paired up, and Baekhyun is seriously considering bailing on Minseok, who’s currently partnered with his crush. He’s anxious and extremely self-conscious, and the fact that he’s the odd one out now makes it even worse.

“Are you new here?” Someone asks him, and Baekhyun looks up to concern etched on this stranger’s face. Something about him seems familiar, but Baekhyun can’t quite put a finger to it. He’s handsome though, Baekhyun will give him that. “You seem a little uncomfortable.”

Baekhyun nods, not trusting his voice. “I’m just gonna sit this one out…” Baekhyun says, his resolve already crumbling. He doesn’t want to have to exercise in front of so many other people even though they probably don’t even give a fuck about how he looks. He tells himself he will do this another day for Minseok’s sake, but deep down he knows he will never step foot in here ever again.

The man places a reassuring hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder and smiles at him. “Is it because you don’t have a partner? It’s okay, I’ll be your duo for today. I’m the trainer for this fighter fit class, Oh Sehun.” Baekhyun hesitantly smiles back. He’s about to shake his head and take a step back but Sehun isn’t looking him. He’s looking past him, and his small smile has turned into a wide grin, his eyes crinkling.

“Hey, Park! Come and help out me here, would you?” Baekhyun swallows. He _really_ doesn’t want attract more attention to himself. He glances at Minseok and sends him a pleading look, and he knows Minseok is about to come over and save him but something stops him, because Minseok smiles knowingly and doesn’t get up.

He frowns, but then he turns around to look at the person Sehun is talking to and Baekhyun _swears_ his heart stops beating for a second there. It’s the boxer from the ring earlier. _Oh._ Sehun is the _other_ boxer from the ring. He averts his eyes, silently cursing Minseok for this. “What’s up?” The guy says, and Baekhyun makes another connection. _This voice. I know this voice._

“Lil cutie here needs a partner, you be his,” Sehun says to him, as if Baekhyun isn’t in between the two of them at all. The both of them are tall and Baekhyun wonders he’s just really short—but then he looks at MInseok again and thinks _nah._

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just-”

“I’ll be more than happy to,” the man says, and Baekhyun finally gathers the courage to look up at the man. But the man isn’t looking at him, and he’s a little offended. “It’s a good thing I haven’t gone for a shower.” The muscle tee is distracting and Baekhyun can’t tear his eyes away from the man’s biceps, muscles bulging as the man raises his arm to scratch his head.

 _He has tattoos, too,_ Baekhyun notes. It’s _definitely_ a plus point in his books.

And the man finally looks at him. “Oh hey, you’re the guy from the bathroom.”

Baekhyun makes a strangled sound. He’s torn between wanting to leave and wanting to get into this person’s pants.

“Well, it’s a good thing you have me as a partner, because I’m experienced,” the guy continues—is he _smirking?_ —and Baekhyun just cannot believe this body belongs to a man with a face this cute. Before Baekhyun has a chance to say anything, Sehun speaks up.

“It’s settled then,” he says, walking away from the pair. Baekhyun is still confused, his lips parted as he looks at the class. Everyone seems like they know what they’re doing, and Baekhyun really doesn’t want to be the black sheep. His eyebrows furrow and he unconsciously pouts at Minseok and his partner, wishing he could be with his best friend.

“So,” the guy starts, clasping his hands together. Baekhyun can’t help but stare at his lips—so pink and plump and he wonders how this guy would look like sucking dick. “Since you’re already late to the game, let’s step aside and have our own lesson. I’m Park Chanyeol, and you are?”

“Leaving,” Baekhyun replies monotonously, walking away. He really wants to get laid, and _Chanyeol_ isn’t helping his case. He’s frustrated and deprived of dick and looking at this husky man in front of him doesn’t make things any better. Chanyeol walks beside him, confused. “Woah, hold on. Why are you leaving? You haven’t even started.”

Baekhyun stops in his tracks and rolls his eyes. He turns to face Chanyeol and thinks, _fuck it._ “Listen. I came here under the impression that I was going to a _club_ to find someone to _take home and fuck,_ not to some gym to exercise. So unless you’re promising me mind-blowing sex here, I’m leaving.”

Hoping that’s hint enough, Baekhyun trudges to where their bags are and keeps Jongdae’s wipes in Minseok’s bag. He kinda wants Chanyeol to make him stay, but he also doesn’t hates feeling like everyone is judging him for how he looks. He’s skinny and a little pudgy, and it makes him feel terrible about himself when he sees everyone else in good shape.

He feels a firm hand on his shoulder, and he smirks to himself. “I’ll make it worth your while,” a deep voice tells him, flirty and low, and Baekhyun knows he’s won. “But only if you _at least_ try out this class.”

Baekhyun turns and gives him a look. “Why would I want to stay for this when I can just leave and get myself a good fuck right now?”

Chanyeol cocks an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms. “Really? You’re telling me you don’t want a piece of _this_?” He shoots back cockily, gesturing to himself. Baekhyun stares at him, acting like he’s unimpressed when really, he’s asking himself the same thing. _Do you really not want a piece of this, Byun?_

 _No,_ Baekhyun thinks, _I do._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun knows he’s made the right decision when they’re about halfway through their lesson and he can feel Chanyeol’s dick hard against his ass. The guy is _gifted_ down there, and Baekhyun wonders if he’s gonna get fucked real good tonight because god _damn_ that feels huge.

“Shall we take a break?” Chanyeol asks, panting a little. His hair is matted and the muscle tee is sticking to his chest, droplets of sweat rolling down his chin. Baekhyun licks his lips, nodding.

“Let’s,” Baekhyun says, and when Chanyeol pulls the tee up to wipe the sweat off his face, showing off his spectacular abs, Baekhyun decides he’s had enough.

“So we gonna fuck or what?” Baekhyun tip toes and whispers seductively into Chanyeol’s ear, trailing a finger down his firm, _firm_ chest. Baekhyun is going _mad_ over the man’s build. Truly one of perfection. He lets his hand wander down to palm Chanyeol’s crotch and smiles lazily up at the flustered man.

Chanyeol doesn’t say a word as he pulls Baekhyun in the direction of the bathroom, taking long, hurried strides. Baekhyun is tingling with excitement and he lets his mind run wild with imagination—Chanyeol must be a total beast in bed, judging by those taut muscles and fucking nice arms. Arms that Baekhyun can go on about for days.

And when they reach the bathroom, Chanyeol doesn’t even lead them into a cubicle before sinking onto his knees and pulling Baekhyun’s pants down. Baekhyun is pressed against the wall, and he thinks that this man truly doesn’t give a fuck that anyone could see them like this.

“Woah there big guy,” Baekhyun muses, cupping Chanyeol’s face. The man looks up at him with a pout, and _shit_ , Baekhyun thinks it’s unfair that he’s cute _and_ hot. “We don’t want people walking in on us, do we?”

The way Chanyeol’s eyes go wide with lust makes Baekhyun rethink that sentence—it’s not that he doesn’t give a fuck—it’s that he _wants_ someone to catch them in the act. And it’s not really Baekhyun’s thing, but it does sound kinda hot. “We’ll make it quick,” Chanyeol says, licking his lips and leaning in. “ _Please_.” His fingers rest at the waistband of his underwear, itching, just waiting for Baekhyun to give him the green light. The both of them are still sweating from their workout earlier, but it doesn’t seem to affect Chanyeol.

“If you say so.” Baekhyun doesn’t put up a fight because _damn_ the man is eager. He tugs on Chanyeol’s hair and the man whimpers a little as he pulls Baekhyun’s underwear down and ignores the lube that fell out. The pants and underwear pools around Baekhyun’s ankles, and he kicks them off. Chanyeol swallows the lump in his throat when he sees Baekhyun’s cock, standing tall and thick, an angry shade of red.

He really wants it in his mouth, but he wraps his hand around it, sliding his fingers up and down Baekhyun’s girth. “It’s so pretty,” he breathes, a little mesmerised. It’s thick, long, and possibly one of the nicest cocks he’s ever seen. Shaved, too. Chanyeol’s kinda embarrassed of his own.

“Yeah, it would be nice if you could just hurry up,” Baekhyun tells him, bucking his hips up into Chanyeol’s grasp. His hands find purchase on Chanyeol’s wavy tuft of hair, gripping tightly as Chanyeol spits on his hand and gives the shaft a good tug.

“So impatient,” Chanyeol mumbles, stroking Baekhyun at a leisurely pace. Baekhyun groans, both from pleasure and annoyance. It feels so good, but Chanyeol is taking his own sweet time with this, teasing Baekhyun and smiling smugly at him. Just as he’s about to grumble once more, Chanyeol startles him by taking him into his mouth.

His hips buck because of the sudden gesture and he moans lowly, eyes fluttering shut as Chanyeol bobs his head up and down his shaft. Chanyeol’s mouth is wet and hot around him and it feels fucking heavenly. He cracks an eye open to see Chanyeol staring back up at him with pleading eyes, licking hungrily around his tip, a hand resting on Baekhyun’s pelvis. Baekhyun knows the look in his eyes—he knows what Chanyeol wants.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you?” Baekhyun growls, rolling his hips. Chanyeol moans loudly as he shuts his eyes, and Baekhyun is absolutely blown away—no pun intended—by how beautiful he sounds. He really wants to hear more of that. “God, you make such pretty sounds.”

It’s lewd, really, the way Chanyeol sucks at his cock like he’s been starved for days, the slurping sound echoing in the bathroom. Baekhyun remembers that they didn’t actually check if anyone else was in the bathroom, but they’re too far gone to care. Baekhyun bites his lip, throwing his head back as Chanyeol takes him deeper like a pro. “That mouth of yours,” Baekhyun groans, pushing Chanyeol in to take more of his cock, testing the waters. “You like that?”

Chanyeol hums around his cock as he maintains eye contact with Baekhyun. His hand is around his own member, pumping harshly as he swirls his tongue around Baekhyun’s, tonguing the slit and enjoying the way Baekhyun’s hips buck upwards. He moans when he tastes Baekhyun’s precum, and it thrills him to know the effect he has on Baekhyun. Chanyeol pulls off panting and laps at Baekhyun’s precum, all while working at his own dick in his pants. “Please please _please_ fuck my mouth,” Chanyeol begs, and Baekhyun smirks.

“You get off on this, kitten? How adorable,” Baekhyun coos, and he thrusts into Chanyeol’s mouth fast, watching as the tears start to prickle the man’s eyes. Chanyeol relaxes his throat as he lets Baekhyun have his way with him, the man tugging on his fiery red curls as Chanyeol tries his best to deep throat him. He’s extremely aroused, sloppily stroking his own member, and he really wants his release but he’s waiting for Baekhyun to say something.

But there’s a rattle of the doorknob and Baekhyun’s heart stops for a second.

 _“Why is the door locked?”_ Someone’s muffled voice comes through. Chanyeol continues to stare up at Baekhyun, smiling as much as he can around the dick. Baekhyun rolls his eyes, his heart pounding wildly but Chanyeol squeezes his member tightly in response, and the stimulation is too much for him.

“C-closed for cleaning,” Baekhyun yells out. There’s silence. And then a grumble and finally the shuffling of feet, and Baekhyun sighs in relief. “You little devil. You didn’t tell me the door was locked!” Chanyeol gives him an eye smile, and Baekhyun finds himself smiling back. _Cute._

“Enough, baby,” Baekhyun says sternly, pulling Chanyeol off his dick, and the man whines, desperately chasing after Baekhyun’s member. A string of saliva is still connected to Chanyeol’s lips, and Baekhyun leans down to swipe it off. “No touching yourself either. You only get to cum from me fucking you.”

Chanyeol whimpers under Baekhyun’s dominance—he was right about Baekhyun. Baekhyun may have been a little shy at the start, but anyone can tell the man loves to be in control with the way he carries himself. The way he didn’t back down from Chanyeol’s challenge, the way he made it known that he didn’t like what he’s doing, the way he _refused_ to do it—it was all so fucking _sexy._

And Baekhyun is surprised, really, that such a bulky man like Chanyeol would enjoy being so submissive. But he’s not complaining, no.

He turns Chanyeol around so the man is the one leaning back against the wall, caging him between his arms. “Never pegged you for a bottom,” he teases, looking up at Chanyeol’s lips. _God,_ Baekhyun really wants to kiss him right now.

“You’ll be surprised by the kind of person I am, then,” Chanyeol shoots back, leaning in and stealing a cheeky kiss. But Baekhyun doesn’t let him go as he chases after his lips and holds Chanyeol’s head against his, the kiss wet and sloppy. Chanyeol moans into their kiss, opening up for Baekhyun to slot his tongue in, which he gladly does. He ruts against Chanyeol, pulling him close as he kisses down his neck.

“Your shirt has to go, baby,” Baekhyun mumbles against his skin, mouthing at it as he paints pretty bruises all over his neck and collarbones. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this—marking Chanyeol when they’re not gonna see each other ever again. Chanyeol only moans louder at Baekhyun’s marking, too into it to register Baekhyun’s words. “I _said_ shirt off, kitten.”

Baekhyun lets go and tugs at Chanyeol’s sleeveless t-shirt. The urge to rip it off is incredibly strong, but he doubts he can actually pull that off so he waits for Chanyeol to take it off like the good boy he is. “Pants too,” he says after a moment, bending down to pick up the lube packet.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Baekhyun mutters, tracing Chanyeol’s pecs with his index finger. He pinches a nipple out of curiosity, slightly twisting it as he revels in the sound of Chanyeol’s moans. “So sensitive.”

He rips the pack open with his mouth, stroking himself as he pours the lube on it. He can see the want in Chanyeol’s eyes and it turns him on even more to know that he’s _this_ wanted, needed. “Please,” Chanyeol says again in a small voice.

“Is that all you can say?” Baekhyun goads, and Chanyeol ignores him as he puts an arm around Baekhyun, hooking a leg over his waist.

“I’m clean,” Chanyeol tells him. He doesn’t wait for an answer as he aligns himself with Baekhyun’s cock, guiding it to his entrances and sinking down on it. His eyes flutter shut, but they quickly fly open when he feels the loss of something in him.

“No prep?”

Chanyeol shyly shakes his head. “I… stretched myself out this morning.”

Baekhyun groans, the imagery plaguing his mind. He wants to see Chanyeol fucking himself on a dildo, or on his fingers, but he supposed he can see that next time- _what?_ _There won’t be a next time,_ he tells himself. _This is a one time thing._

“I am too,” Baekhyun says belatedly as he smiles toothily, and Chanyeol swears his heart skipped a beat just then. But the smile is gone in a second as Baekhyun slowly enters him once more, mouth hanging open as he feels Chanyeol’s walls tighten around him.

Chanyeol lets out a long moan, gripping tightly onto Baekhyun’s shoulders to steady himself. It’s been a long time since he’s gotten a real dick up his ass, and it feels so different from his cheap plastic dildo. “F-fuck, move, please,” he whines, burying his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

“Okay kitten,” Baekhyun drawls, an arm circling Chanyeol’s waist as he steadies himself on the wall with the other. He starts pounding into Chanyeol, the latter holding back his moans as his fingers dig into Baekhyun’s back.

“F-fuck,” Chanyeol moans, feeling full and weak. Baekhyun didn’t even give him time to get used to him as he thrusts into him, hands moving to grope Chanyeol’s ass. He spreads Chanyeol’s ass cheeks apart and shoves his dick even deeper, Chanyeol whining pathetically with every thrust. “Yes _please_ Baekhyun please, faster!”

Baekhyun lifts Chanyeol’s other leg up and Chanyeol locks his legs together behind Baekhyun’s back, groaning. Baekhyun is fucking him so good, he doesn’t know if he can ever go back to just his toy. He leaves kisses down Baekhyun’s shoulder, sucking and licking at the soft skin as he attempts to leave marks on Baekhyun, as much as he can with the t-shirt in his way. “Are you marking me, baby?”

“Mine,” Chanyeol growls in a haze, looking at Baekhyun with half-lidded eyes as the latter leans in for another kiss. Chanyeol grinds his ass down as best as he can, grunting as Baekhyun thrusts up particularly hard.

“Did you just growl at me, kitten?” Baekhyun muses, slowing his hips. He takes a moment to have a good look at Chanyeol, looking so fucked out and blissed, eyebrows scrunched up as he gives Baekhyun a pleading look. Chanyeol hastily shakes his head and whines for Baekhyun to hurry. “Patient boys get rewarded,” Baekhyun chides.

Baekhyun grasps onto Chanyeol’s wrists, pining them above the man’s head as he fucks Chanyeol’s tight heat, groaning at the sensation. “Fuck baby, you feel so good around my cock. Louder, kitten. I wanna hear you.”

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease _please_ ,” Chanyeol begs, tears beginning to roll down his face. He’s so close, he can feel it—just a little tug—but Baekhyun won’t let go of his arms. Instead he attacks Chanyeol’s chest with hickeys, sucking at his nipples as he pounds harder into an already wrecked Chanyeol.

“Gonna fucking cum in you,” Baekhyun growls as he bites down on Chanyeol’s shoulder, releasing into the man seconds later. His cock pulses as he stays still for a moment, catching his breath. “Fill me up please, oh _yes_ ,” Chanyeol hisses loudly at the feeling of hot cum filling him up, panting as his eyes flutter shut once more.

“You close, baby?” Baekhyun asks, thrusting slowly into Chanyeol. Chanyeol nods his head frantically, desperate to stroke himself to completion when Baekhyun releases his grip on his wrists, but Baekhyun grunts at him.

“You’re gonna cum just from my dick,” Baekhyun demands, “I know you can do it, baby. You’re a good boy, aren’t you?”

“So good,” Chanyeol whimpers, letting his head fall into Baekhyun’s shoulder, tired. “Good for daddy.” Baekhyun can feel his dick stiffening again as he thrusts deeply into Chanyeol.

“Cum for me baby, come on, you can do it,” Baekhyun encourages, and Chanyeol comes undone with his name on his lips, clenching around him as he paints Baekhyun’s torso in white spurts. Eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape, Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol looks fucking amazing like this, and for a split second there, he thinks about taking Chanyeol home to ravish him over and over again.

They sink to the ground slowly, both of them thoroughly sated and even more tired. “That was some fucking good sex,” Baekhyun mumbles, his dick still in Chanyeol. He’s about to pull out and clean them up, but Chanyeol wraps his legs around Baekhyun’s waist and whines.

“A little longer,” he mumbles tiredly, nuzzling into Baekhyun’s chest, and Baekhyun’s cock jerks a little, making Chanyeol whimper. “Sorry,” Baekhyun whispers, and Chanyeol hums in reply. He looks up at Baekhyun, biting his bottom lip as he stares longingly at the man’s lips. Baekhyun gets the hint and thinks, _to hell with it._

He kisses Chanyeol full on the lips once more, tangling his fingers through Chanyeol’s curls. The kiss is sweet and slow unlike the needy one they had earlier, and Baekhyun finds himself melting into the kiss. Chanyeol is really cute and he doesn’t really want to let go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for the lesson,” Baekhyun says once they’re done cleaning up. The both of them were too exhausted to continue the lesson earlier on, and Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a tour of the gym instead. He _may_ or may not have chosen to stay behind to help Chanyeol, and he _may_ or may not be interested in seeing him again.

“No problem, Baek,” Chanyeol replies kindly, smiling. Baekhyun is not an idiot—he knows the trainer is into him too, but he doesn’t know what Chanyeol wants from this. He doesn’t think he’s ready for a relationship, but at the same time, he doesn’t mind trying if that’s what it takes to have Chanyeol to himself. He’s about to ask Chanyeol what he thinks, but Sehun comes to interrupt them, yawning.

“I’m done now, I’m gonna go ahead,” he tells Chanyeol, and then he looks to Baekhyun while talking to the former. “Hey Chanyeol, the weirdest thing happened just now. I wanted to use the restroom but it was _locked,"_ Sehun simpers and Baekhyun pales.

“This is the first time since its opening  _3 years ago_ that we had our restroom closed for cleaning during opening hours,” Sehun says thoughtfully, pretending to think about it. “Weird, huh?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says nonchalantly, and Baekhyun is actually impressed by how well he’s retaining his composure. “I wonder. Someone was probably just fucking around.”

“Oh well,” Sehun shrugs and breaks off eye contact, “I’ll be seeing you around. You too, I suppose, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol looks to him hopefully, and Baekhyun can’t find it in himself to say no.

“I suppose,” he echoes, waving goodbye to Sehun who walks away. Chanyeol looks like he wants to say something, fiddling with his fingers as he looks towards the entrance.

“Um,” Baekhyun starts, unsure of what to say. Thank him for the amazing sex? Ask if he can see him again? Just come again next time and fuck like they just did? “Where do you live?” He asks instead. He throws all caution to the wind and continues, “let me take you home.”

Chanyeol looks surprised, as if he never expected that from Baekhyun, and Baekhyun shrugs dismissively. “What?”

“Nothing,” Chanyeol says, grabbing his belongings. “Just never pegged you to be that kind of man,” he ribs, using Baekhyun’s words from earlier.

Baekhyun laughs heartily, walking alongside Chanyeol. “You’ll be surprised by the kind of person I am, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to the end, thank you for reading! this was supposed to have feelings involved but I decided not to because I have so much on my plate


End file.
